Momment of Epiphany
by anjamae
Summary: Veronica visits another someone else at the end of Driver Ed 2.02.


Knock knock knock

He heard the rasping on the door, he sat up in bed looked at the time and moved towards the door. The knocking continued to grow louder.

"I'm coming!" He yelled so the annoying person on the other side of the door would stop the racket. He reached the door undid the lock threw the door open. His mouth dropped in surprise. Before he was able to recover, a smirk shortly covered his face.

"Veronica, what are you doing here?" He asked. She stopped looking at her feet and met his eyes. Tears were running down her face. "Did your precious boyfriend break up with you?" He asked malice dripping from his voice. How dare she come crying to him over the guy she left him for!

Veronica shook her head no. This caught Logan by surprise.

She runs into his arms and lets the tears fall. Logan is torn. He smells her hair and rubs her back. Minutes pass and neither of them say anything. Finally anticipation gets to Logan and he gently pulls his face so he can see her. She can see the worry that he tries to mask.

"Talk to me Ronnie. What happened" Logan asks.

"Nothing" is her simple response.

"Then you wouldn't be here" Logan counters.

"You know the charge that goes up your spine at the moment of epiphany?" Logan nods "It just hit me. I'm not gonna let the list of things I want to do before I die turn into a list of regrets."

"So you're here because you have something you need to DO with me? I like the sound of that!" Logan tries to make a joke because he knows that's not it.

"I want to talk to you." Veronica says. Logan nods and leads her to a couch. He sits down and Veronica sits a cross from him cross-legged. 

"Okay let's talk" Logan says.

"I'm sorry Logan, I'm so sorry. I was scared and what do I do when I'm scared I run to safety. I broke up with you because you were scaring me. The pool, what you did, that killed me. I couldn't take it. I needed to morn I needed to get away so I hurt you. I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help myself, I couldn't stop myself. I just I couldn't do it anymore. I wanted to be normal. Normal, I don't even know what that means anymore." Veronica said.

"It means boring Veronica. Being normal is boring and over rated. You could never be boring. That's Duncan's job." Logan responded. That brought a smile to her face.

"I don't want to be normal; it's something that I'll never be able to accomplish. I don't care if I'm a freak I just want it back, the old me." Tears clogged her throat.

"No Veronica you'll never be that innocent long haired girl again. Never. She was normal." Logan nearly yelled.

"I know that Logan when I said I wanted the old me back I meant last year Veronica 2.0 back."

"Good. How are you going to get her V?" He asked.

"I have to get something else first, something that brings her out. I need it or I'll never be her again." She said quietly.

"Oh and what is it that you need to be you. God Veronica the old you didn't need anything!"

"Not in the beginning no. But in the beginning I cried every night. In the end something made me whole. It's what made me well, me." She said smiling.

"What is it Veronica?" He asked perplexed.

"I need…I need….I need you Logan I just need you. You make me whole. You make me, well me." She started out stammering but gained her voice. Logan's face held surprise.

"You don't need me, you never did." Logan accused

"Yes I did, I tried not to need you but I couldn't help it, I can't help it. She amended.

"Why, why would you need me?" He asked hope filling his eyes.

"Because I love you Logan" She nearly yelled.

"What?"

"I love you more then anything, not puppy love, not lusty love but that deep gets into your blood kind of love that runs through your heart. I love you. You make me extraordinary. You keep me original. You're my everything. I love you." He could hear the pure love in her voice.

"God V, I love you too. I love you so much." He was crying. "I can breathe again, but are you saying you don't find me lustful?" He teased.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying I love you despite your gruesome looks!" She smiled at him. 

Logan stood up and inched his way over to her. Veronica face filled with worry. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her up to a room and tossed her on her butt. Luckily her butt landed on a soft bed.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"So I can have my way with you baby." He replied. His lips inches from hers. They devoured each other. Tongues fighting for dominance. Hands roaming freely over their bodies. Veronica bit his ear.

"I love you" All the sudden Logan stopped responding. Veronica tried to force her tongue back into his mouth but he refused. "LOGAN!" She yelled in frustration.

"Not until you admit how utterly irresistibly handsome and lust worthy I truly am." He announced

"You want me to lie? I Veronica Mars cannot lie to the man I love that would be wrong!"

"Why you little minx." He flipped her onto the bottom and a smile played on Veronica's lips because she thought she got her way. Then he started to tickle her. Her laughter filled the once desolate mansion. "Are you going to admit it?" He continued to tease her.

"Never" she replied dramatically. The tickling didn't cease and it became too much to bear. "Fine, I give, I give."

"Okay now say it" He continued to tickle her.

"You Logan Echolls are the most irresistible, sexy, handsome, lust worthy male specimen in existence!" She yelled between laughs.

"Just in existence?" He pouted and continued the tickling.

"Ever! Ever You, Logan Echolls are the most irresistible, sexy, handsome, lust worthy male specimen EVER! LOGAN god!" Her laughter stopped along with the tickling.

"You didn't have to compare me to god, although the likeness is astounding!" He laughed at her.

"Logan!" she screeched.

"I always knew one day you'd scream my name although I imagined it to be in different context." He replied smugly. She bit her lip.

"Wanna start on those contexts now?" She asked her voice dripped lust. Logan's mouth fell open.

"Veronica, I want it to mean something. Not here not now." He frowned "You're not ready."

"It's wouldn't be my first time." She said looking at the ground.

"I know that Veronica, but it would be the first time you remembered unless Veronica did you and Duncan…"

"No, Logan. I've only…that one time. But I want you Logan I want you so badly. I love you and that's all that matters. Me loving you and you loving me will make it special. Just don't leave before I get up."

"That's not special enough Veronica. We've been back together for well we aren't officially back together yet. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life making love to you. But not yet. I want to wait. Not until we get married but just for awhile. I know that I sound like a girl but V; you mean the world to me. Let's make it special please. Besides when we got together the first time it was all about the kissing and the contact. I want this to be about love and feelings."

"Okay. Then can I still spend the night? Just hold me."

They fell asleep in each others arms.

Now presenting the valedictorian, of Neptune High School for 2006, Veronica Mars.

"When Principal Clemmons discovered I would be valedictorian he imposed a rule. He had to check my speech before I could give it. Needless to say, it didn't pass his inspection. So he put my speech through the paper shredder. Lucky for me and all of you I had a second copy. So here goes the first line which I'm sure you all could guess. I never thought this day would come. The day when I would be able to escape from all the judgmental eyes, back stabbing from so called friends, torment, murder trials, lies, social status, rumors, stolen senior class money, the world help, and drug dealing boyfriends. But hey finally it's over. In the beginning of the year we lost part of our school. They died going off a cliff on a bus. I lost one friend. We weren't talking at the time. I solved the case. I know who killed them. It wasn't the bus driver. It was one of us, a student, he would be graduating but well he has to go to summer school. I'll tell you the name at the end. Just so I know that you'll listen to my whole speech first. Okay I'm back on. We're finally free. Some of us will go to University, some two year community college; some of us like Madison Sinclair will be trophy wives. Others will be burn outs who become janitors who buy beer for people like Dick, AKA Lucky. I can't tell which if any of these you will be. That's up to you. Once you leave the safety of these walls it's all up to you. Do what you can succeed, do what you have too. I can tell the future of Dick Casablancas. Who was sleeping with Betina, bareback. She got pregnant and he knew she wanted to tell the world. She wanted his money and that baby, his baby, was the key to it all. So he paid the Fitzpatricks to make a bomb which was planted on the bus. Congratulations Dick you killed them all. I'm sure you know that I received the Kane scholarship, and that I got into Stanford. I have a choice Stanford or the man I love. Go to a prestigious school or Logan and Hearst, which is nearly as sought after as Stanford but is in Neptune. I could get away from here, away from all of you but I'd have to leave him. The choice is obvious I choose my life, my dream."

A tear was running down Logan's face. He knew she chose Stanford. 

"I choose Logan the man I love. Sometime in life you'll be presented with a choice, choose with your heart not your head choose like I did. Congratulations class of 2006 it's over the mystery, the school year it's over everything's over but the love. Thank You."

"Thanks Mrs. Mars. I appreciate you going behind my back and delivering that speech. Now the class elected speaker who has preferred to remain anonyms until now. Logan Echols if you will." Logan approached the podium after wiping the tears off his face."

"I had this quick speech all written out because I didn't want to waste my time. But after hearing that fantastic speech I've decided to wing it." He rips up his speech and throws it into the crowd. "She choose me. I never expected her too, but she did. Throughout these years I've endured a lot of hardship. My on again off again girlfriend, Lilly Kane died, I thought one of my friends betrayed me, my father had countless affairs, my father was stabbed by a women he had an affair with, I got into trouble for having a bong in my locker that wasn't mine, my ex-girlfriend cheated on me with a biker, my best friend became a zombie, my mother killed herself, I was accused of murdering Lily, my father had an affair with Lily, he murdered Lily, I fell in love with Lilies best friend, I was attacked by bikers, accused of murdering one of the bikers, and Veronica broke up with me because of my carelessness. All of that has happened in the past years of high-school. You all knew that though. Veronica and I got together again shortly after the bus crashed. She made me feel better. Duncan kidnapped his child and she helped me. I love her. We may be the two most messed up people in the world, that may be why we are perfect for each other. All I know is I love her. I want to spend the rest of my high-school life with her." He took the microphone and went towards her. She was crying. "Aww you're crying everyone thinks you're a hard and unfeeling. You're a marshmallow Veronica Mars. You're my marshmallow. I never thought that you would choose me! I never thought it would be me and you. You chose me. Right now I want to choose you for the rest of my life. Veronica Mars will you marry me?" Logan Echols asked.

"YES! I love you so much. Yes I will marry you." Veronica jumped into his arms and they kissed. The earth shattering kind. Everyone was gone by the time they were finished.

Logan and Veronica waited until there wedding night to make love. It wasn't that hard since that night they went to Vegas and eloped. However Logan gave her a proper wedding upon their arrival home. Dick Casablancas is currently serving a life time sentences in prison. His roommate is Aaron Echols. How ironic. Duncan Kane was caught and charged with Kidnapping his money got him out of any hard time. Madison Sinclair is a Trophy wife. Mac is rich and married to Cassidy. She makes software for a living and got her own money! Logan and Veronica are still married and have one child. Veronica is a reporter. Logan is a director. They are still very happy and make love every


End file.
